1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of operation of a communication network, more specifically a PABX telephone and data communication network, which is composed of a set of nodes interlinked by means of transmission lines through which TDM-transmission is possible, a node comprising a switching module, one or more peripheral modules with user gates connected thereto, and a control module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a communication network is known from laid open Dutch Patent Application No. 8401443 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,272, issued Feb. 2, 1988, to applicant herein, assigned to the present assignee. The object of these known networks is to achieve economic control of data for establishing a connection between users defined by a given source-destination relatonship. Therein a data set relating to the network is extended to the control module of a node. With such a data set it can be established by the control module to which this set is extended to what node a user gate, called the destination, is connected. If by referring to such a data set it appears that a user presented as a source unit and a user consequently called a destination unit are connected to different nodes, data relating to the identity and further characteristics of the source unit are transferred to the node of the destination unit. In addition, an outgoing path from this source unit is extended to this destination unit. Via this latter unit the final connection with the user called the destination unit can be accomplished. From further publications, for example Philips Telecommunication Review, Vol. 43, 1985, it is known that a communication network of the type described is manifested to a user as a single system, which applies to CP, SAS and PO (Call processing; system assurance; project engineering and operational maintenance). In other words such a communication network appears to be fully integrated.